Después de clases
by Susy-alice
Summary: ¿El profesor Sesshomaru podrá resistirse a los dulces ojos de su alumna? Ni siquiera puso resistencia en primer lugar... ¡Limonada fresquita!


Después de clases.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer fanfics.

* * *

El día pasaba lentamente igual que todos los demás, las manecillas del reloj parecen confabularse en contra del alumnado haciendo tedioso su pasar, para todos menos para una alumna en particular, que por fin entraba a su clase favorita.

—Buenas tardes, clase— Saludó seriamente el docente.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Taisho— Respondió el alumnado completo al unísono.

El profesor miró haciendo un paneo para ver a todos, por un segundo se detuvo en unos grandes ojos chocolate que los miraba con adoración, tragó seco.

—Continuaremos en lo que quedamos la semana pasada, abran sus libros en la página doscientos tres, joven Yamada háganos el favor de leer el enunciado— Prosiguió con su clase. El joven nombrado se levantó de su asiento e hizo lo pedido.

Las dos horas que duraba la clase pasaron con la acostumbrada parsimonia, dictó conceptos que irían en el examen, respondió preguntas y llamó la atención de un par de desobedientes, lo normal, pero aún así estaba tenso, durante todo el tiempo sintió esos ojos penetrantes mirarlo con insistencia, la miró furtivamente un par de veces, la chica parecía ni parpadear, aquello lo incomodaba enormemente, si ella fuera más disimulada sería más llevadero. Él sólo tenía veintitrés años, era su primer trabajo como profesor después de salir de la universidad y nunca se imaginó que algo así le pudiera pasar a él.

Pudo respirar cuando sintió el timbre sonar anunciando el fin del horario escolar, agradecía que esa fuese la última hora del día.

—Bien, clase, pueden retirarse, recuerden entregar el ensayo la próxima semana, es con nota— Despidió a sus alumnos.

Todos salieron poco a poco, conversando sobre el fin de semana y las cosas típicas de adolescentes, Sesshomaru asentía con la cabeza a cada joven que se despedía de él, los ¡adiós, profe! se escuchaban a cada rato. Un momento después se quedó solo en el aula.

Salió de allí poco después, fue a la sala de profesores, organizó sus cosas dispuesto a retirarse, cuando salió al patio de la escuela se detuvo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo del edificio, meditó cerca de un minuto, al final suspiró y se devolvió, viendo que ya casi nadie quedaba dentro fue hasta las escaleras que daban a la azotea y subió.

—Al final sí viniste— Escuchó la voz de la chica en cuestión. Él la miró, no podía creer la locura que cometía, pero algo en ella hacía que no se arrepintiera. Rin se acercó lentamente hasta él, sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

—¿Sabes que esto está mal, verdad?— preguntó tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, Rin pasó sus brazos por el cuello masculino coquetamente.

—Si estuviera tan mal no vendrías cada viernes a encontrarte conmigo— Contestó con una sonrisa antes de pegar su boca a la de él.

Hace un mes y medio Rin había ido a la azotea para relajarse después de una semana pesada en la escuela. Para su sorpresa se encontró con su amor platónico: el profesor de filosofía Sesshomaru Taisho y no sólo eso, él estaba durmiendo, sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo se acercó sigilosamente y lo observó, sobre todo esos labios finos que nunca parecían sonreír, poco a poco acortó la distancia con él y posó sus propios labios en los de él, cerró los ojos para poder sentir a plenitud el contacto entre sus bocas, para ella fue mágico, pero al separarse y abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontró con una mirada dorada que la veía sorprendido. Sesshomaru no le reclamó, por lo que la adolescente se lo tomó como una correspondencia a sus sentimientos. Sesshomaru siempre decía que estaba mal, que no era correcto, pero todos los viernes iba a la azotea a comerla a punta de besos apasionados, una pasión que contrastaba con la indiferencia que intentaba mostrar en clases.

—¿Y bien, eso estuvo mal?— Preguntó ella al separarse un poco de sus labios. Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que Rin le conoció un par de semanas después de comenzar con el romance secreto.

—Sí, muy muy mal. —

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la levantó por la cintura y la sentó sobre una caja de madera, se abrazaron estrechamente quedando él en medio de las piernas abiertas de ella mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse. Rin pasaba sus dedos por la densa cabellera plateada de su querido profesor y él la sujetaba por la cintura, pero sus manos no quedaron allí mucho tiempo, comenzó a subirlas lentamente por la espalda femenina sobre la blusa escolar, separaban sus labios sólo unos segundos para respirar y volvían a juntarse cada vez más apasionadamente. La excitación se sentía cada vez más palpable en sus cuerpos, si bien los besos eran sensuales e íntimos nunca pasaban de allí, el albino sospechaba que la adolescente era virgen y no sabía si ella quería que él fuese el primero. Rin envolvió la cadera de Sesshomaru con las piernas sorprendiéndolo, sus intimidades quedaron aún más juntas. Dejándose llevar, el mayor bajó los besos por el cuello y la clavícula, la joven pasaba sus manos por la fuerte espalda, ya tenía la respiración acelerada, nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan placenteras como las que le provocaba Sesshomaru, comenzó a gemir levemente cuando él metió su cabeza por el escote de la blusa, al escucharla algo de raciocinio entró en su mente, levantó la cabeza como un resorte.

—No... Así no— Dijo al separarse apenas. Escuchó su propia voz enronquecida.

—Sessh, no pares, se siente tan bien— Reclamó Rin apegando sus senos al torso masculino en busca de incitarlo a continuar. Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos ahogando un gemido, su miembro ya estaba medio erguido y a ella se le ocurría provocarlo—. ¿Sesshomaru? —

—¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo?— Preguntó él abriendo los ojos y mirándola seriamente. Rin se sonrojó.

—Sessh, yo... Yo quiero...— Estaba toda avergonzada y su rostro más rojo que una manzana—. Quiero que tengas mi primera vez. —

La erección de Sesshomaru se completó en ese preciso instante ¿Quién se puede resistir a una virginal belleza que ruega por quebrantar su inocencia contigo? ¿Qué hombre (o lesbiana) no ha soñado con ser el primero de una mujer hermosa como Rin? Debió ser un santo en su vida pasada para que el karma lo premiara así.

Al ver el mutismo del hombre, Rin acarició su abdomen marcado provocándole un respingo, la muchacha miró hacia abajo riéndose de la reacción de él, pero su risa se detuvo al ver lo que intentaba contener el pantalón de Sesshomaru, estiró su mano para tocarlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿Tú no quieres?— Inquirió con un puchero triste que acentuó su aire inocente. Sesshomaru tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella tal cual perro en celo.

—No entiendes, no vamos a hacer "eso" en una sucia azotea, mereces que sea especial— Contestó tratando de serenarse. Rin sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eres tan romántico!— Gritó emocionada, lo abrazó estrechamente antes de bajarse de la caja y tironear de su mano—. ¡Vamos! —

—¿Qué haces? Nos pueden ver si salimos así— trato de razonar con ella—. No necesariamente tiene que ser ahora.

Rin se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos coquetamente.

—No creo que esto quiera esperar— Dijo pasando levemente sus dedos por la bragueta del hombre—. Además, ya es tarde, nadie nos va a ver. —

Sin argumentos con qué rebatir, el albino dejó que su dulce alumna lo guiara fuera del edificio, desde allí se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde él tenía su auto. Una vez allí, Rin esperaba que él abriera las puertas, pero él parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sessh? —

—¿Estás segura de esto? Rin, soy mayor que tú ¿por qué no esperas por alguien de tu edad? ¿Alguien que sea lo más especial posible? No tomemos esto a la ligera, no quiero que me odies después, yo… —

—Shhh...— Lo interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de él—. Para mí tú eres ese "lo más especial posible" los chicos de mi edad son tontos y sólo piensan en sí mismos, estoy segura que si se lo pidiera a alguno de mis compañeros de clase a estos no les hubiera importado el lugar, ni el hacerme sentir especial, ni siquiera se habrían preocupado por mi disfrute, sólo de echar un polvo del cual presumir y ya. Además, no eres viejo para mí ¿Qué son seis años? Nada, en un par de años nadie cuestionaría nuestra relación. No sólo me gustas, Sesshomaru, yo te quiero. —

Sin saber qué decir, la jalo hacia él y se prendió de su boca, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así, definitivamente necesitaba más de ella de lo que imaginaba.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y partieron hacia el departamento de Sesshomaru. Una vez allí se sentaron en la sala, los besos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que en la azotea él pasaba sus manos por la espalda femenina y ella acariciaba la nuca masculina, poco a poco recostó a la mujer sobre el sillón y él se colocó sobre ella, los suspiros se escuchaban en el lugar. Rin, nerviosa como nunca no podía dejar de pensar que ahora que su deseo se hacía realidad más miedo le daba, bajó sus manos hacia el abdomen de Sesshomaru y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar los botones. Sesshomaru al sentir sus intenciones se levantó quedando sentado, ella como un resorte también, el joven acunó la cara de la sonrojadísima muchacha entre sus manos.

—Relájate, estás demasiado nerviosa— Dijo él tratando de infundir tranquilidad, la vio cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo—. ¿Quieres detenerte? Aún estamos a tiempo, yo no te obligaré a nada. —

Se quedaron así un par de segundos hasta que Rin reunió todo el valor y atrapó la boca de Sesshomaru en un arrebatado beso, volvieron en donde quedaron, el albino dejó que la castaña desabrochara su camisa a pesar de su torpeza, Rin miró tímidamente el fibroso torso de su maestro sin atreverse a hacer algo más, al darse cuenta de eso Sesshomaru decidió tomar la mano femenina y ponerla sobre su abdomen.

—No tienes nada que temer. —

—¿Puedo...? —

—Por supuesto. —

La adolescente subió la mano lentamente por la línea alba del hombre, llegó hasta su pecho y la posó sobre donde sabía que estaba el corazón, sintió el acelerado palpitar queriendole decir que él también estaba ansioso, reemplazó la mano por los labios dándole un suave beso, siguió subiendo por el pecho, la clavícula y el cuello, al llegar al mentón él la abrazó e hizo que lo besara en la boca, la tomó por los muslos y la levantó para llevarla a la habitación.

La recostó sobre el edredón de varios tonos de azul formando un mosaico, se colocó sobre ella, se levantó un poco para sacarse la camisa desabrochada, después se dedicó a sacar la blusa de ella, la abrazó mientras se besaban, tomó el broche del brasier, al sentirlo Rin pegó un brinco y se tapó los senos.

—Tranquila, pequeña, sólo quiero verte, eres hermosa— Dijo él al ver su reacción.

Rin aún algo dudosa separó sus brazos y dejó que él sacara la prenda, se quedaron mirando un segundo antes de que reanudaran las caricias. Sesshomaru apretó ligeramente los muslos femeninos hasta llegar al borde de la falda escolar, subió hasta el cierre de esta misma para bajarlo, levantando la cadera un poco la sacó de su camino. Besó y lamió el abdomen plano de la joven que acariciaba su espalda ida en las sensaciones nuevas para ella, él subió beso a beso hasta los erguidos pechos que no eran muy grandes pero sí suaves y firmes, Rin comenzó a suspirar al sentir la boca masculina en tan sensible lugar.

—Sessh, por favor...— No sabía bien por qué rogaba, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No comas ansias, aún hay tiempo de sobra. —

Rin levantó la cabeza un poco y como pudo paseó su mano por la bragueta del hombre tanteando la erección escondidas allí, escuchó como Sesshomaru soltó un leve gemido por su acción, envalentonada buscó el cierre y lo bajó, Sesshomaru se levantó y se sacó el cinturón, desabrochó el botón y bajó el pantalón, todo sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Rin, ella le devolvía la mirada ya más confiada, se dio cuenta que el boxer gris apenas podía contener la excitación del albino, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo bien dotado que estaba su profesor. Ahora ambos estaban sólo con la ropa interior inferior.

—Definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto alguna vez en mi vida. —

—De seguro se lo dices a todas. —

—No, sólo a ti. Mira como me tienes, nunca había estado tan duro. —

Rin volvió a sonrojarse, no sabía si creerle ¿pero qué importaba? Él ahora estaba con ella y tenía la certeza de que sólo pensaba en ella en este momento.

Sesshomaru hizo que quedaran sentados en medio de la cama, ella sobre él, Rin movía la cadera haciendo rozar sus entrepiernas, el maestro tomó los glúteos de la escolar firmemente para guiar el ritmo, pero no siguieron mucho así antes de dejar caer a la joven de espaldas sobre el colchón. Puso sus manos en el elástico de las bragas.

—Esta es la última oportunidad para detenernos— Dijo el hombre acercándose al rostro de la mujer—. Rin, cariño, no te reprochare nada, sólo quiero que estés segura. —

—Estoy totalmente segura, Sesshomaru— Tomó aquel varonil rostro entre sus manos—. Tú, sólo tú me importas. —

Mientras ella lo besa él se deshace de las prendas íntimas quedando totalmente desnudos ambos, estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y de un cajón sacó un condón, se lo puso rápidamente, tanteo la zona sur de la joven, con los dedos índice y medio procuró que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para recibirlo, Rin se deshacía en gemidos. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente y procurando que ella no llegara al orgasmo sacó sus dedos, se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, la muchacha respiraba superficialmente.

—D-duele— Musitó dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

—Shh... Ya pasará— La consoló besándola.

Sesshomaru sintió como estaba completamente dentro al fin, la sentía estrecha, caliente y húmeda, un paraíso para él, pero sabía que para Rin no lo era por lo que esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a él, aunque eso le estaba costando todo su autocontrol para no mover su cadera como un pistón.

—E-es demasiado grande— Comentó la chica aferrada a los hombros del chico, seguramente le dejará la marca de sus uñas.

El ego de Sesshomaru creció hasta la estratosfera al escucharla. Tentando su suerte movió un poco la cadera saliendo del cálido interior de Rin, ella se quejó levemente pero lo dejó hacer, lentamente el vaivén fue tomando ritmo, ambos gemían y suspiraban, Rin sentía que el dolor se iba y en su lugar un calor agradable comenzaba a instalarse en su vientre bajo, perdido en el placer el albino subió el ritmo, la castaña tímidamente movió su propia cadera tratando de seguir al mayor.

—Oh, Rin— Exclamó él al sentirla moverse—. Eres tan dulce, deliciosa. —

—Sessh... Ah... ¡Ah!— Ella jadeaba en el oído de él.

Aceleraban gradualmente, Rin se movía circularmente mientras que Sesshomaru ya comenzaba a parecer un animal en celo, todo acompañado de besos tórridos y caricias ardientes, el sudor los cubría y se mezclaban en sus cuerpos, el ambiente era candente, lleno de sensualidad y sexualidad.

—¡Ah... Ah... Ah... Sessh... Ah! ¡Siento... Lo siento venir! ¡Ah... Amor!— Gritó al tiempo que arqueó la espalda tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, Sesshomaru pasó sus besos por el mentón de la chica.

Unos segundos después Rin llegó a su primer orgasmo, Sesshomaru se dejó llevar junto a ella terminando dentro del preservativo desplomándose sobre ella, para él fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, nunca se había sentido así, se quedó un momento así, sintiendo la respiración irregular de ambos, luego salió de su interior y se deshizo del condón, se acostó de espalda y Rin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él cruzando un brazo por el pecho masculino.

—Eso fue increíble— Comentó la muchacha ruborizada. El hombre sonrió de medio lado con el ego por las nubes.

—Es sólo el principio, no te dejaré, aprenderemos el uno del otro— Contestó acariciando los cabellos castaños.

Rin lo abrazó fuerte presa de la emoción, adoraba a Sesshomaru, para ella era como estar en un sueño.

—¿Sessh?— Inquirió después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

—Dime. —

—¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en la azotea la primera vez que nos vimos allá? —

—Mi medio hermano estuvo viviendo un par de semanas aquí porque la novia lo dejó y no quería volver con nuestro padre y yo ya no aguantaba escucharlo lloriqueando por los rincones, así que busqué un lugar para refugiarse un rato antes de volver a casa y terminé quedándome dormido. —

Rin pensó que era la primera vez que hablaba de su familia con ella, así que se sintió feliz.

Desde entonces Sesshomaru y Rin siguieron encontrándose en la azotea de la escuela, el apartamento de Sesshomaru se transformó en un nidito de amor también, como dijo Sesshomaru fueron conociéndose mejor, aprendiendo el uno del otro, no sólo en el plano sexual, sino que en todo ámbito. Un par de veces casi fueron descubiertos, pero por suerte no fue así, al Rin terminar la preparatoria oficializaron su relación y no se ocultaron nunca más.

Fin

* * *

Quise hacer un fanfic usando el típico cliché de la azotea en los anime.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios con ansias.

Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, nos vemos pronto.

Saludos cordiales.

Susy


End file.
